Tales of the Derp Squad
by JadewingRubyshine
Summary: Tales are usually humble stories of everyday lives, or legendary make-believe heroes. But not these tales! Enter the derpy world of the Derp Squad and discover the adventures of six friends in their 'normal' everyday lives. This is my own book. My own work. My own ideas. Please do not copy. Co-written with HollyTheSkyWing.


It was dawn. Derpy-dawn. Allow me to introduce to you the Derp Squad and their house, and then we will continue on with our story~

**DANDELION-**

Founder of the Derp Squad, Dandelion is a tall duck with perhaps the derpiest personality of them all. She isn't your average leader - no, she doesn't yell orders - the squad's so annoying she keeps them in check!

**SUNNY-**

Sunny is a fluffy red squirrel that tends to be lazy or else solid emotions. No confusing mix-up for her! She's sleeping half of the time, complaining fora quarter, and hanging with Dandelion for the remainder.

**CLOVER-**

Clover is a young cheetah who is constantly beaming and cheerful. Just beware of her cooking! She seems to be everywhere at once and always bouncing around, high in energy and sugar!

**WIND-**

Wind is a nerdy bookworm of a wolf. Almost always found with his head stuck in a book, it's hard to see him excercising. Or doing social stuff. Or anything but reading, really.

**TIMBER-**

Timber is the joker of the squad. He is a small, too-fast-for-a-turtle turtle with hexagonal markingson his shell. He's always pulling pranks and telling jokes! LOOK OUT FOR THAT - bucket of water...

**FROG-**

Frog is a fish (obviously!) who travels around in a bubble of water that just won't pop (trust me, they've tried!). Though he has to be pushed, Timber's his b.f. and, well, you know what that means!

**THE DERP-HOUSE-**

The Derp-House is your average house - but only on the outside, of course! Derps can't live in normal houses! It's a two-story mansion with endless rooms and hallways that not even the squad themselves know about.

* * *

><p><strong>DANDELION'S POV-<strong>

I sit on the red leather couch in the living room of the old Derp-House. I remember when I was younger, I was the founder of the Derp Squad and Sunny, Clover, Wind, Timber, Frog and I stayed here. They all moved away as we became adults, but I inherited the place. We stay in touch, of course - no one could forget friends like the ones I have and leave them behind! But it's my place now, and I have a family to look after. There's my lazy husband, Donkey - and he might as well be one! The lump of laziness never does any work. Then there's my two kids - Daisy and Dawn. They're good girls. They're a bit too girly for my liking. They probably inherited that from their father. But I lover all of my babies.

And two of them sit before me. Daisy and Dawn - they begged me all night to tell them about when I was younger. So I invited the other squad members to come over to have some tea and biscuits - and of course, help me to tell all the tales of our adventures. I can hardly remember our last one, but Sunny has the memory of an elephant - she can probably remember when she was born! And Clover would know all the Tuesdays - I do remember that her chores day was Tuesday, after we all learned to beware it when she made breakfast! She made sure her Tuesdays were special and wrote every single bit about them into her diary-notebook-thing. Wind would definitely remember all the times he had to leave his book! Timber can totally remember all the pranks and jokes. Frog, being a fish, probably can't remember much, but he's too fun to be left out.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I smile at Dawn as Daisy jumps to her feet and runs to go answer it. I hear some familiar voices and feel happiness rise inside of me as Daisy returns with Sunny, Clover, Wind, Timber, and Frog.

"Dandelion!" Sunny shrieks joyfully and bounds over to give me a hug. We're best friends and have known each other all our lives. Even our parents are friends.

The rest of us all exchange hand-shakes and hugs, though I admit I was mostly excited about seeing Clover, Sunny, and Wind again.

I explain to them why I had asked them to come over while Daisy and Dawn get the biscuits and tea. Eventually, we all come to an agreement - Timber will go first, to keep the kids entertained. We all approve of that. Daisy and Dawn will get bored if we start with someone like Wind. A fun introduction will catch their attention.

Timber sits up on the couch, trying to get comfortable with his bulky shell in the way. Sunny nibbles on a biscuit she's dipped into her tea. Clover's pouring extra milk into her tea. Wind is ready one of my books. Frog is making faces at the kids. Rolling my eyes, I realize how great it feels to see my friends again.


End file.
